Talk Dirty To Me
by myshipperheart23
Summary: Tiva. Based off of Jason Derulo's new song "Talk Dirty". Read with caution!


**Author's note: The idea popped into my head and I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**

When Tony had showed up at the door of the house she was born in a week earlier, she wasn't surprised that he came looking for her, and quite frankly, she was glad he did. She missed him more than anything and was so unsure of what she really wanted. She just needed someone to be there with her…she needed _him_ there with her.  
He spent the first few days holding her while she cried and the next few trying to convince her to come back to DC with him.  
No matter how much she wanted to, she decided that she needed to stay and work on bettering herself before she fell back to where she began.  
As much as he was heartbroken and wanted to continue begging her to come back with him, he knew she was adamant in her decision and also wanted to spend the rest of the time he had with her enjoying each other's company.

They are sitting closely alongside one another on the couch watching a movie and snacking on popcorn one night.  
Ziva wanted so badly to just kiss him right then and there , so when she looks up at him and notices a crumb on his upper lip, she decides it's the perfect opportunity and can't resist the urge any longer.  
Before he knows what she's doing, she has straddled his lap and has her lips on his. He of course doesn't decline and responds eagerly.  
They had shared many kisses since he had been there, but this one was not nearly as tender and full of much more lust.

When they break apart for air, he asks, "What was that for? Not that you need an excuse", and winks

"You had a crumb on your lip" she smirks seductively

An "oh" was all that he could get out before she once again was initiating another kiss, but this one was different in that it was much more passionate.

Tony gladly moves his lips against hers putting everything he had into loving her, but it wasn't enough, so he moves his hands to cup her backside silently telling her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carefully begins getting up from the couch. She can't wait any longer though, so she instead pushes him back flat onto the cushions and sits on his pelvis as she begins grinding against him, the two never breaking the kiss.  
She can feel him harden in response and they continue like that for only a few minutes before he breaks apart to breathily tell her she needs to stop before he loses it.

Ziva agrees and pulls her shirt off before stripping him of his.

"No bra?" he asks when he notices the two uncovered perky breasts hovering in front of his face

"No need for one, I was here alone" she pants

"Not anymore" he replies as his hands find her waist and start pushing her pants and panties down together as he now is growing impatient too

She kneels to help him speed up the process and then helps rid him of the final barriers separating him from her.  
As soon as the last of their clothes are on the floor, she slowly sinks down onto his full length letting him stretch her.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

"God, Zi, you're so wet" he groans as she adjusts to his size

A short moment later she rocks her hips in response signaling for him to move but he doesn't.

"Tony, move" she demands speaking up

"No, I want to relish the feeling of you first"

But she had too many emotions going through her and just needed to lose herself in him for a while.

"Anthony, I've waited too damn long for this. Please."

That's all he needed to hear and he starts gently thrusting up into her.  
She lets out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding as she momentarily throws her head back in content.

_Cause' I know what the girl them need,  
__New York to Haiti (__Israel to DC)  
__I got lipstick on my passport,  
__You make it hard to leave_

But she soon tires of the slow pace and starts riding him harder until he takes hold of her hips, stopping her from continuing. He had something else in mind.  
She grunts in frustration and as she opens her eyes to look down at him, he somehow manages to flip them without falling off the couch so that he is now on top and in control.

"Tony! Please, bevakasha!" she yells at the change in angle and bucks her hips before he once again prevents her from moving

_Been around the world, don't speak the language  
__But your booty don't need explaining_

"Tell me what you want Zeevah" he whispers seductively

"Move" she breathes

"I'm going to need you to be more specific sweetcheeks" he says cheekily

She can feel him smirking against her neck as he sucks on her pulse point knowing it drives her crazy.

"I want you to thrust your hardened dick into my tight, wet pussy" she finally says as she stares straight into his eyes

_All I really need to understand is  
__When you talk dirty to me_

He didn't expect her to be quite so descriptive which just goes to show how desperate and horny she really was, but nonetheless the sound of her talking like that made him even harder, which he didn't think was possible.

He rewards her by pulling out except for his tip and entering her again with a quick thrust.

"Keep going"

_Talk dirty to me_

"Fuck me hard…" and with that he starts thrusting deep into her

"faster…"

He complies.

"deeper" she adds

_Talk dirty to me_

"Put your mouth on me"

He leans down to guide one of her breasts into his mouth while quickening up his sharp thrusts.

"Yesssss" she moans in response to his actions

"Zi, are you close?"

"So, so close" she hums

"Tell me what you need for me to help you get there"

_Talk dirty to me_

"Rub my clit in fast circles" she answers panting

He moves the hand not tangled up in her curls down to do just as she said.  
Her body jolts when he finds her bundle of nerves but then her eyes roll back into her head and squeeze shut, so he takes it as a good sign and continues.

"Ughhhh" she moans and moves one of her own hands up to grab at her breast

"Come on baby, let go" he chants because he is also oh so close but doesn't want to orgasm before she does

That was apparently all she needed to hear, because he feels her walls tighten around him as her whole body convulses, which as a result triggers his release.  
He puts his whole body into his messy thrusting as he spills deep inside of her.

_Get jazzy on it_

They ride out their highs before he gently pulls out of her eliciting a small gasp from her mouth and collapses in the small space next to her, still holding her as close as humanly possible.

"That was…" she starts, still trying to get her breathing back under control

"…absolutely amazing" he finishes


End file.
